generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Circe/Quotes
Season One Beyond the Sea :Rex: Are you okay? (Circe gives him a dirty look) Did you see that awesome save?! :Circe: (Dryly) Sorry, I was busy trying not to get tackled by some nitwit. :Rex: Yeah? How'd that work out for ya? ...and who still uses the word nitwit? I'm Rex. :Circe: I'm leaving. :(Rex follows after Circe, who jumps on top of him from a tree branch.) :Circe: Why are you following me? :Rex: I don't know... exactly... :Circe: Do you think I'm playing? :Rex: Well, if you are, I'm down for another game. :Rex: I thought maybe we could hang out? It is spring break, you know? Fun? :Circe: I'm with my family. We're not really here for fun. :Rex: What? Who comes to the beach and doesn't have fun?(Circe raises her hand) :Rex: Don't you think that's a little messed up? :Circe: Maybe a little. :Circe: You're an Evo? :Rex: You catch on fast. :Circe: Takes one to know one. (Circe's mouth changes in her E.V.O form) :Rex: No way! :Circe: (after Rex revives) Did I hurt you? :Rex: Yeah. It was awesome! Leader of the Pack :Rex: (Angrily) Thanks for nearly bashing my head in there. And what's with the "knocking-me-out" thing? :Circe: We just needed to keep you out of the way until all of this was over. :Rex: This? He could destroy the whole city! :Circe: He's trying to negotiate peace from a position of strength. :Rex: (Sarcastically) Oh yeah, all of this nanite power is just screaming peace. :Circe: His methods may be... aggressive, but he's here to save us...and you. (Whispers in Rex's ear) Come on, Rex, jump in with us. The water's fine. :Rex: I'll think about it... after I stop Van Kleiss. :Circe: (Disappointed) It's too late for that now, Rex. (Disappears through a red-colored portal into Abysus) What Lies Beneath :Circe: Things in Abysus, they're bad, Rex. I need your help. :Rex: Uh, yeah. How do I put this nicely? Not a chance! You made your choice, Circe. I made mine - end of story! :Circe: Please Rex. I know you're mad at me but this is a matter of life of death. :Rex: This wasn't about you needing me. This was about you needing Van Kleiss! :Circe I need you both. :Rex: No! You don't understand. Van Kleiss is gone and I intend to keep it that way! :Rex: Stay with us Circe. Van Kleiss is done. :Circe: As much as I care about you, Rex. Van Kleiss and the Pack are my family. They took me in when nobody else would. I can't abandon them. :Rex: So that's it? We're always going to be on opposite sides then. :Circe: It does keep it interesting. Season Two Alliance :Circe: You're right you know. We should be down there with him. What is he up to anyway? :Biowulf: I... do not know. :Circe: You don't know? I thought he trusted you with everything. :Biowulf: Of course he does! He just (Biowulf reaches into the bushes and grabs Rex. Rex screams) :Rex: Hey! Easy on the stealth suit. Which apparently isn't so stealthy. :Circe: Down now! :Rex: Not til we hear each other out. :Circe: Sure. I'll go first. (Circe uses her powers on Rex. Rex's flyer falls apart and they start free falling) :Rex: Aw, great. Way to go, Circe. :Circe: (To Rex) One minute. But if this about leaving the Pack... :Rex: Please, I am way past that. There are bigger things going on here than who you hang out with. :Circe: Fifty seconds. :Rex: I was not sent here to spy on you. I am here to stop these things from ever getting out. :Rex: You have seen the things that live here. Whatever deal Van Kleiss is making, it is going to turn out bad for everyone. :Circe: Thirty seconds. Why are you telling me this?! You know who I am! :Rex: I do know who you are, Circe. Just once think for yourself. Maybe your perfect leader could actually be wrong, maybe even a bit crazy, nuts, psychologically insane. :Circe: (Furious) SHUT UP! (Blasts Rex with her sonic screams, knocking him backwards) Twenty. Talk about blinded. Did you ever wonder why Van Kleiss is so interested in you!? :Rex: Oh, I don't know. Maybe he wants me dead. :Circe: Not anymore. Something has changed, Rex. Ever since you got your powers back, I hear him talking. He says that you have something that is the key to everything. For whatever reason he needs you alive. I know it, Rex. He would never let you be killed. :Rex: Never, huh? :Circe: Time's up! (Knocks Rex unconscious with a kick) :Van Kleiss (To NoFace) Now, do you believe I deliver what I say? Will you agree to my leadership? :NoFace: We agree to it. Give him to us. NOW, NOW, NOW!!! :Circe: (Very s''hocked'') Van Kleiss, I did not bring Rex here so you could... He'll kill him!! :Van Kleiss: Never forget how I found you, Circe. What you were... before. (To NoFace) He's all yours. (Circe's face is completely shocked and horrified.) :Circe: (Pleading and begging with Van Kleiss) Stop this, please! You need him alive!! :Van Kleiss: Alive, yes. Heart pumping, lungs breathing, but his mind? The less there is of that the better. :(Circe moves toward an unconscious Rex, but Van Kleiss holds her back with his biomechanical arm) :Van Kleiss: Circe, I warn you: lift so much as one finger to help him and you are finished! (Circe walks away to think in peace about where her loyalties truly lie) :Circe: (To Rex) You, Biowulf, even me. We are all just means to an end for him. He does not really care about any of us. :Rex: (Sarcastically) So you finally figured that out. Better late then never, I guess. :Circe: It is not too late! Not if I'' have anything to say about it! :'Bobo Haha: Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa! There are some of us around here that might not like the sound of whatever you're about to do. :'''Circe: I'll adjust the frequency to exclude friendly Evos. :Bobo Haha: Does that include me? :Circe: For now. :Bobo Haha: What is it about stealing from our own people that's so damn satisfying. :Circe: You forgot to remove the tracker. :Bobo Haha: Uh, funny that. :Circe: I'm not going to Providence. :Rex: Doesn't matter where you go. All that matters is that you want to go there. That said - I hear Hong Kong's nice this time of year. Hard Target :Circe: (To Rex about Breach): Trust me. She's safely back in Abysus laughing it off with the rest of the Pack. Besides, I'm not that easy to find. (Removes the towel from her head, revealing shoulder-length black hair now halfway dyed a plum-purple color and a short, gray overall dress). :Rex: (Noticing that Circe has dyed her hair differently) Love the new look. :Circe: (Touched) Wow, a compliment. :Circe: Lucky shot. I just hit the exact frequency of polyester. :Circe: (To Rex, angrily) You saw Breach and came back here!? What if she followed you!? :Circe: (To Breach) Get out of here, Breach! :Breach: But Van Kleiss has so been wanting to chat. :Circe: (Angrily) Then deliver a message for him! (Uses her sonic scream to attack Breach, but Breach comes out from behind and knocks Circe unconscious with her own sonic scream) :Circe: (Coldly) I hate you, Breach.